Z Fighters: A New Generation Part 1
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Republic City... A city filled with all sorts of amazing people, both good and bad. It's a world of anime characters, and five will be serve to protect the city from all its evil. And they will be trained by a great legend, Son Goku. Watch from the beginning as they train to become the next generation of Z Warriors! Opens with a bit of a history lecture, but next chapter it begins!
1. History Prologue

Episode 0

Setting Up and the Lone

Journey

Last time on Dragon Ball Z… Or maybe instead; last time on Dragon Ball GT… Hmmm, that can't be right either? In any case, this is a story of man who long ago fought for the sake of our planet. This is the tale of a man named Son Goku.

We begin where it all left off - some hundreds of years ago - Goku left with the Eternal Dragon Shenron as the wish-granting dragon balls needed a very long time to rest after such a constant time of being used. Goku had taken this chance to train, as he had been reverted back to his childhood form, leaving behind his loved ones and handing protection of the earth to his rival Vegeta and the other Z warriors. The dragon, with his all mighty power, soon departed with his ward from this world and into a world where dragons, of all kinds, thrived.

Here, in the Dragon World, both were meet with great respect and admiration as the Eternal Dragon had turned out to be the king of all dragons. As for Goku, he had been widely acclaimed by the king for his kind heart, strength in battle, loyalty towards his friends, respect for his opponents, and well everything that made Goku who he was. The dragons were honored to have such a warrior in their presence as Goku was honored to meet them. The dragons held a mighty feast for the return of their king as well as for their honored guest where much merry making and good times were had. Especially with the dragons', Shenron included, newfound discovery of Goku's insane appetite that rivaled even their own.

And with the festivities over, the now young Goku began his training as he had set out to do in the beginning. It was rigorous and challenging, especially thanks to his new dragon friends that had agreed to help the Saiyan, and he soon became more powerful than he had been at the same age. By the time he regained his adulthood, he had far surpassed many of the older dragons that lived in the Dragon World.

It was at the time where Goku defeated his closet friend and rival, a fire dragon named Igneel, that Goku had made a request to the Eternal Dragon. He wished to return to Earth. He had only visited once since he began his training, and it was for a kid that looked strangely like him wanting to make a wish for his ill grandmother, who was his granddaughter making him this kid's great-great grandfather. He gave the kid some good advice and then left as that was all the time the Dragon King could allow for this occasion. This time, however, Shenron was happy enough to accept Goku's wish with only a warning that once he leaves he can only enter by having a dragon allow him permission to enter.

Goku accepted the terms and he, along with his dragon friends, visited Earth for the first in what seemed like years to him, but the first for his dragon friends. At this time, Goku had stumbled upon the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament where he watched the same boy from that time fight against a Vegeta look-alike. Of course, he couldn't stay long as he soon spotted his aging granddaughter - who had somewhat noticed Goku - and quickly disappeared before she could reach him. While he didn't like avoiding his granddaughter, he knew that he was no longer part of humanity as he once was. The time spent in the Dragon World had given him the one thing almost every villain he ever faced wanted; immortality, or at least the ability to stop aging completely. This realization had saddened him, but with his dragon friends, who had long-lived lives, he knew he wasn't alone as he believed.

Of course, there was still Kami's Lookout. Much like him, Mister Popo and Dende would also live as long as they could. With introducing his scaly friends, Goku and friends often visited Earth's guardian and assistant where Dende explained what had occurred since his departure. It wasn't soon after that Goku meet someone much like him, yet predates everyone and everything.

Najimi Ajimu. The girl, looking much like a high school student, had decided to meet Goku after having watched his exploits for some time, and then became bored. Despite her innocent appearance, her very presence, despite how impressive the warrior and creatures that were there, was even more intimidating then even Goku. However, she had made herself very clear, she had no intentions of fighting such 'fearsome' opponents especially Goku. Instead, she had only wanted to extend her hand in friendship and to offer any services her Not Equal abilities could offer. While everyone seemed very distrusting of Ajimu, Goku was happy to make a new friend that could live longer than even him. Meanwhile the Earth had begun to move in a unique way; one that was first started by cataclysm.

During the time Goku last appeared, civilization had become advance over the decades, so much so that robots were created. Unfortunately, the robots would revolt and led by a robot named Braiking Boss would become dominant. For some time, Braiking Boss would rule with an iron fist and three powerful cyborgs. The humans tried to resist summoning a being named Luna, who granted immortality to humans and then took it back. With this single act, even the robots began worshipping her until Boss had her killed by his cyborg Casshern. However, this would comeback in a most horrible way, thus the beginning of Earth's Ruin. Eventually some hundred years later, that same cyborg that had killed Luna, having lost its memories and now wanting to correct what was wronged, would work with Goku as they discovered Luna's survival and selfishness. The two went to correct her behavior towards life and did though at a terrible cost. All robot life would eventually disappear, with only Casshern to walk the Earth reminding all that death still existed.

With modern day civilization gone, humans were left defenseless, helpless and weaken do to the major losses. Even Earth's guardians, Dende having used much of his power to protect what little humans remained, were helpless to stop what had come about. Even with the deity Luna gone, humans survived they began to repopulate and along the way new abilities began to appear ones that had never been seen before in Goku's time.

The first to show was an ability known as alchemy, and it was discovered rather abruptly. When an entire civilization disappeared, Dende had asked Goku to check what had happened and did so finding only one person. A man with golden hair, beard, and golden eyes named Van Hohenheim explained what had happened speaking with a great amount self-loathing taking full responsibility having essentially killing his friends and country. However, Goku could see that the man had a good heart, and asked what had occurred. He learned of a man with similar traits as Hohenheim, who was once a black cloud with a single eye in a flask known as 'Dwarf in the Flask', going by the name Homunculus. He had tricked his king into making a thing called a transmutation circle and, through the use of alchemy, to sacrifice all the people in the country to give him and Hohenheim immortality. Goku was appalled at Homunculus trickery and as he wished to punish this 'being', Hohenheim had warned him that he would be very powerful. Of course, with a quick demonstration by Goku, the immortal man now believed he wouldn't have much problem defeating Homunculus. The two became fast friends and allies, and both set out to defeat Homunculus.

The two departed with Hohenheim heading east and Goku west in search of Homunculus, however, he did not find him. Instead, roughly a hundred years later, he ran into another man with a unique ability different from what Van Hohenheim had shown him. The man was known as the Sage of the Six Paths and he, much like Goku, had harnessed the power of chi-now known as chakra-and taught its purposes to the people in the area. Goku and Sage would soon join together to defeat a ten-tailed demon and seal it into the Sage. With the battle over, both had come to respect each other and became friends and rivals. With a word of warning about Homunculus, Goku left to continue his search for the immortal while the Sage lived his own life with the warning kept in his mind

However, Goku soon found himself in a predicament that he never expected to be caught up in. Goku had reached the coast, with no sign or clue of Homunculus, had been caught up in some kind of war that stretched over several series of islands throughout the world. By the time he was asked to aid, the war was already near its end. With the defeat of a weapon known as Pluton, the civilization that had been losing was defeated and a government formed by twenty kings from different islands called the World Government. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he had done, but was worried for a friend he had made during this struggle: Joy Boy. Unable to learn of what happened to him, Goku left the area known as the Grand Line and continued his search for Homunculus.

Unfortunately, he would never be able to find him. He spent many more decades searching, but never found any evidence of him anywhere. After a while, he checked a place known as Amestris, which had appeared over the last few decades, where many of the people spoke of a sage from the east teaching them alchemy. He had no luck, and presumed that it may have been Van Hohenheim's doing.

While he still kept a vigilante watch for Homunculus, he soon met someone he hadn't seen in hundreds of years; Death. Of course, they were always on friendly terms, though Goku questioned why he had become materialized in the world of the living. Death explained that such people like witches had been becoming a problem in a certain area of the world. Right now, he was hunting a witch by the name of Arachne that had been creating demon weapons, a fusing of a human soul with a witch soul to create a living weapon, and had attempted to kill him. Goku decided to help, and they were able to kill the witch, as they believed. Some decades later, Goku would later help Death in the defeat of Asura and sealing him within the mountain where Goku once lived. Here Death used his soul to keep Asura sealed and asked Goku to aid him, which he happily obliged.

Having now become rooted back home, Goku had helped Death build a school to create death scythes and train their meisters to aid Death in preventing anyone from becoming a Kishin. From here, this area began developing in a way most unique. All around, from the school out, a city began to be built dragging in all kinds of individuals from all across the world. Skills like ninjutsu, alchemy, and abnormals along with skilled fighters, meisters, demon weapons, swordsmen, pirates, and normal people began creating a unique city. Even people with abilities in magic having been taught by dragons and creatures like Yōkai began appearing in the city. This movement shocked all those that had known of such things, and would be referred to as "The Great Abnormality Convergence".

Of course, others took advantage of such a unique opportunity. Ajimu, having been bored, made a school of her own for the purpose of creating the 'perfect human'. Goku was rather confused at what she meant by that, but didn't question further as she had told him it was nothing he should be concerned about. And so, the Hakoniwa Academy was formed to create the 'perfect human'.

As the city grew, it was soon enveloped in outside forces. The World Government had annexed the south and south-west coast along with some of the inland making it, at first, a marine base then later developed into a section of the city. A hundred years later, Amestris had also begun annexing the city from the north-east, and placed its own military, as well as state alchemists in place, only for it to also develop into its own section within the city. It wasn't long after - another hundred years - before the nations to the west, recognized as the Shinobi Clan Area had requested an area designated for the various clans that wish to do business with the city. They, along with the Magic Council that had been formed by various magic guilds, had soon formed their own section of the city, taking the north-west and south-east respectively.

Goku and many of the other so called immortals were amazed by such a development, though the development was far from productive. Despite sharing a single city and area, these sections constantly fought each other for control. The middle, left to no one but the people, had become a major battlefield for all kinds of fighting whether it was by the governments or not. Since this was Goku's home, he tried his best to establish peace between the sections, however, due to extreme differences nothing could ever be accomplished. It was made even more difficult when groups of Benders, those that could bend the elements water, earth, fire, and air, had traveled from the far west beyond the Shinobi Clan Area. However, with the help of a unique bender named as the Avatar, a bender able to bend all four elements, and the Air Nomads, Goku was able to keep the violence down. It would take a miracle to unite these sections into the original city it was once.

Or another major catastrophe. Some years after the Benders had made their home between the Shinobi section and the Amestris section, a string of terrible beings descended upon this city. The arrival of Acnologia, the Black Dragon that even the dragons fear, the appearance of Oars, a giant that stands above regular giants hailing from the sea, the corrupted Alucard, a monster beyond all monsters with the blood of a powerful vampire named Shinso, and finally a small contingent of Gillian Hollows led by a single Adjucha Hollow had all come together at a single point having made destruction and chaos across the world until meeting at the city yet to be named.

These chaotic elements raged destruction and battled across the city destroying all the sections and killing many. With the aid of Goku, many stood to stop these destructive beings and eventually succeeded. The Hollows destroyed, Oars defeated, Alucard sealed much like Asura, and Acnologia captured then returned to the Dragon World by Goku. Though many lives were destroyed and taken away, one thing good had come from the whole incident; the city had united.

With much of the world in ruin, everyone began heading towards the city yet to be named and the city was expanding once again. Many important leaders began to converge on the city and begun setting up for a new government to take place in the city. Along with this, a much needed remodel of the city also came expanding its borders in every direction. While the sections still remained, they were no longer separate due to power or government; instead, they were all part of the city as districts. Each district had a ruling body that would convene at the oldest section of the city to discuss matters of city wide importance.

In all, five districts had been formed around the center sixth district each controlled by one of the Five Kages formed by the shinobi class, a two members of the Magic Council, and to round off the numbers with two of Three Dark Lords that sealed and fought off Alucard. The former country of Amestris settled for the center and became the standing representative government of Republic City. Offering their assistance, the World Government placed the marines as the standing police force and navy of the coast while the Amestris had their army inland.

After some time, the city grew and finally became a hub for all those with or without unique abilities and named Republic City. Having been proud of achieving one of his goals, Goku retreated back to his home back up his mountain soon after named Legends' Peak where Goku's name would fall into myth and legend as he wished. From there, many interesting events would occur that would shape the city into what it will become in the last hundred years or so; the formation of Hidden Villages that would become sub-districts, creation of magic schools, the rise of the dark wizard Zeref, the battle between the First Hokage, also the representative of the Fire District at the time, and Madara Uchiha, the Three Great Shinobi Disputes, various bloody disputes at strategic points (hint, hint), the creation of the Complete Hakoniwa Academy, the attack by the Nine-Tails in the Fire District, Sub-District Konoha, execution of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, and many more notable occurrences.

All of this Goku watched, keeping a watchful eye over the city he helped create while meeting and influencing certain people along the way. Soon, Goku realized that he couldn't protect the city forever. While Goku remained either at his home, Kami's Lookout or the Dragon World and never involved himself with the city; he would soon find other means to protect this city. An act he hadn't done since before the wish on the Black Star Dragon balls; he would train a new generation of Z Fighters to protect the city in his stead. Now we begin the story!

**Z Fighters: A New Generation**

**Part One: Beginnings, Friendships, and Family**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A: Yo! Welcome to my new story, quite a tale wasn't it and yet it had only just begun!**

**Ajimu: Hmm, it's certainly interesting.**

**A: Huh? How did you?**

**Ajimu: Are you really that surprised that I'm here.**

**A: ….No**

**Ajimu: I thought so.**

**A: Anyway, I hope I have caught your interest with the wide variety this prologue had introduced.**

**Mister Popo: Yes, there's quite a number of animes within the prologue.**

**A: Mister Popo?**

**Ajimu: Oh, so you wanted to join too. Hmm.**

**Mister Popo: Yes, and I'll be taking on the duty of listing what anime and their characters have revealed in each chapter, with the exception of the main cast of course.**

**A: Okay, then you probably should start now!**

**Mister Popo: Right. This chapter's animes and/or characters are as follows.**

**Dragon Ball series: Son Goku, Shenron, Dende, myself-Mister Popo, Pan, Vegeta, Goku Jr. **

**Fairy Tail: Igneel, Acnologia, Zeref **

**Medeka Box: Najimi Ajimu**

**-Ajimu: Hello. (Waves to readers)**

**Casshern Sins: Braiking Boss, Luna, Casshern**

**Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood: Van Hohenheim, Father/Homunculus**

**Naruto/Shippuuden: Sage of the Six Paths, Ten-Tailed Beast, Kurama/Nine-Tailed Fox, Uchiha Madara,**

**One Piece: Joy Boy, Oars, Gol D. Roger**

**Soul Eater: Death, Arachne, Asura**

**Rosario + Vampire: Alucard, the Three Dark Lords**

**Bleach**

**Avatar series**

**And that is all for now. **

**A: Thank you, Mister Popo. I would also like to remind people that this not the main set for this story. They are merely the most prominent; as there will be many other animes and characters to be added as they story progresses. In fact, many background characters will probably anime characters you know. Some will move up to secondary character status, while others may just appear from time to time.**

**Ajimu: Like me.**

**Mister Popo: I think you are key player in this story Miss Anshin'in.**

**Ajimu: Am I now.**

**A: Anyway, the true story begins next chapter with the revealing of the five main protagonists. If you have any questions, please direct to Mister Popo.**

**Mister Popo: I'll be happy to answer anything that interests your mind about this story.**

**Ajimu: Hmm, it seems only I do not have a job. Then I'll be the disclaimer; Hotspot the 626****th**** does not own any of the animes or characters that were listed by Mister Popo. Please support the official release.**

**A: Yosh! That's all from us! Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	2. Ep 1: One Path

**[Ajimu: Hello everyone; Hotspot the 626****th**** does not own any of the animes or characters mentioned previously or will be mentioned later on after the story. Please support the official releases.]**

**[Mister Popo: Hotspot would also like to inform that each line break becomes a different point of view. As well, a considerable amount of time will also pass. And a final note: most of the main characters are children between 7 and 10. So please, enjoy reading.]**

* * *

**Z Fighters: A New Generation**

**Part One: Beginnings, Friendships, and Family**

Episode 1

One Path

[Welcome to Republic City. From all across the world, this city is composed of several groups of people uniquely skilled and uniquely talented. Here you can always find a family waiting and friends to play with. Here in Republic City, you are always protected; whether it's by the District Shinobi Core, the State Alchemists, the Coastal Marines of the Wind, Water and Fire District, a local wizards' guilds spread throughout the city, a meister and their weapon, the local law enforcement, or even from a kind stranger you can always expect someone to come to your aid. And here is a message from our high mayor, Bradley. "Thank you. To all my citizens and to future citizens moving in, it doesn't matter if you are normal or abnormal; become what you want to be. Hone your skills, train to protect those you hold dear, and always aim high. That is what it means to be a citizen of Republic City. Welcome…to our Republic City."]

* * *

**(Entry Point 17, Fire District)**

**(Time: 5:45 AM)**

It was early morning, as the sun had only barely begun to lighten up the sky. Even so, Republic City was still bustling even at this ungodly hour. From the Inner District – also known as the Amestris District or Central – all the way out to the growing suburbs that lie within the Outer Districts, someone somewhere was doing something that kept the city active. Of course, unless you work at the very edge of the city limits. Here strategic toll booth-like buildings blocked the roads that lead into the city where the previous message was played for all newcomers to here and be inspired. However, this was not the case for the workers in this booth.

"Hey, turn that down." Sitting in the toll booth-like stand, a man with long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes sat back in his chair lazily with a book in hand as he called out to his friend sitting nearby. He had a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin while wearing a forehead protector with a symbol looking much like a leaf with a swirl in the middle and a green flak jacket.

His friend, wearing the exact same clothing with a headband with the same symbol worn like a bandana over his brown hair, looked over to his friend taking his non-covered eye away from the blocked entrance. He gave his partner a very tired look before speaking in a tired manner. "What's wrong, Kotetsu? Can't read your smut."

"Shut up, the Icha Icha series is a great story!" The man, Kotetsu, spoke up with disdain as he brought the book up and pointed to its green cover. However, the man's attempt was simply ignored by his friend as he rolled his eyes not believing him. Kotetsu huffed as he turned away from his disapproving friend and continued to read while also getting to his point.

"I'm just saying that we've had that play through the whole night. I respect the High Mayor and all, but it's starting to get annoying."

"I guess you're right." Kotetsu stopped reading his book and turned right back to his friend as he stood up and walked over to the side. Pulling the cover revealing a large compartment, the device that allowed for the message to be played was working at high volume as for everyone to hear. Messing with the knobs a bit, the message was soften though still clearly.

"Unfortunately, this message must keep playing twenty-four seven so all we can do is turning it down."

"Aw, come on Izumo. What's going to happen if we turn the message off, eh?" Kotetsu then shut his book and stood up with a sleazy-like smile walking over to his partner. Lightly pushing him aside, Kotetsu kneeled down and pressed the button shutting the device's message. The man's partner sighed and shook his head at the action while Kotetsu stood back up looking proud.

"I just want some peace and quiet before the morning starts."

* * *

**(Outside the Fire District, edge of Paozu Forest)**

**(Time: 5:48 AM)**

**Natsu's POV  
**

"I gotta find him, I gotta find him. Dammit, where'd those voices go?!" I shouted out furiously as I came to a quick stop. I was currently in the woods far from my home in the mountains, not even sure where I am anymore. I can smell a bit of saltiness in the air, yet see nothing like an ocean. Even worse, it was mixed even more so with some less good smelling scents. Damn, this was really not my day.

First thing in the morning yesterday, probably the beginning and worst part, I can't find my foster dad anywhere. He just plucked up and left me! No note, no clue, not even a scent; it was like he had vanished completely. It pissed me off! After all he did for me – teaching me stuff - and he just leaves without even saying good-bye! Well, you know what Igneel, I'm going to find you and then beat you up! He told me once if I ever traveled too far and found myself in some place called Republic City, I should find someone named Son Guru or something that lives on the tallest mountain in the city. Igneel always talked so much about him, he must know where Igneel went. Now he just had to find this Republic City place.

Hey wait? I hear some voices, and there in the same direction as that one loud and annoying one. Immediately, I head towards the sounds of two men arguing about protocols or something. Whatever, it didn't concern me. Running past tree after tree, I saw a bush bigger than me in my way, and since Igneel told me to never burn things needlessly I decided jump it. At first I thought it would be easy, but then I tripped over a root.

"Waaah!" Instead of jumping, I rolled towards to and even through the bush. I finally stopped and landed on my face with my arms out, I hear animals brush past. I look up to see Rattata scurrying away, but I also could see that I was out of the woods. I lifted myself up and looked around at my new surroundings; the forest just stopped and then it got all flat until there were buildings.

"Wait, buildings?" Double-checking, I could see square-like building, how Igneel always described them, beyond the grass, and I could see even taller buildings beyond them. But every building was easy out-sized by a range of mountains, and they were out-sized by a single mountain towering everything.

"There!" Seeing my target, I rush bare-footed towards that towering mountain-Legends' Peak I think he called-with nothing but my goal in mind. As the buildings got closer, I could hear the two guys arguing still; this time over some book. And now I could see them, they both had a smell of metal and a very faint scent of blood. Would these guys be dangerous? Nah, they were totally distracted.

"Give me my book back, asshole!" The man with a cloth over his nose shouted at his friend with his eye covered while trying to grab something - a green book - from him. The other guy seemed to be doing a good job keeping it away from him as he kept his hand out, pushing him back while also stretching his other hand keeping the book far from his reach.

"Not until you-" I decided to tune it out after that, especially since it wouldn't matter in about three seconds. Three; reach the somewhat blocked entrance. Two; jump and over the wooden stick blocking my way. One; continue running. I smiled victoriously as know I was half to finding his father.

"Huh? What the?" Hearing one of those guys' voices, I looked back to see the bandana guy look out of his small building looking straight at me in shock. The other guy seemed more concerned with finally getting his book, even hugging it. Oh well, doesn't concern me, back to my mission.

* * *

"Who the hell was that?" Izumo looked out the window in shock, not sure what he saw. And what he saw was a young spiky rose-colored haired boy wearing nothing but a white scarf with a scale-like design, white knee-length trousers under a dark blue cloth tied around his waist, and wearing no shoes whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Kotetsu finally stopped his 'loving' embrace of his precious book and looked back to his partner, seeing him half-way out the window looking back into the city. Deciding to look in the same direction, he saw some half-naked kid running down the street. Confused by the rare scene, he looked over to Izumo as he rushed over to a snail with a receiver on its back, the Transponder Snail, and asked. "What happened?"

"That kid just illegally entered!" Kotetsu's eyes widen as he looked back at the kid. Sure it was easy to enter if no one was watching closely, but they were trained shinobi for Creators' sake, they should've caught him before he could step a single foot. Even if they were somewhat distracted.

"Dammit, call it in." His partner was already ahead of him. Picking up the receiver, the snail woke up and with a push of a button the snail began making a weird noise signaling that it was trying to connect. After a few seconds of making the same sound, it made a ka-chunk sound and someone spoke through it.

'This is the Republic City Security United Committee front desk speaking, what is the nature of this call Entrance Booth number twenty-six?'

"Yes, we would like to report an illegal entry."

* * *

**(Konohagakure Shinobi Academy, Fire District: Shinobi Sub-District: Konohagakure)**

**(Time: 9:57 AM)  
**

**Naruto's POV  
**

"Okay class, everyone stay together. No pushing please, everyone will be able to get on the Nekobus. Please be patient." Iruka-sensei spoke up to all of us as we entered the weird cat bus thing one by one. A yawn escaped, but could you blame me; waking up for school was a pain, even when you wanna be a ninja. I waited patiently being the last person in line for the bus; mainly because no one ever seems to want to hang around me, and for some reason the Nekobus freaks out whenever I get near it.

Today we're going on a field trip to the Hokage Monument, then a hike up Legends' Peak. We had just seen the Hokage Monument since it was a part of the village, and were going on the Nekobus to Legends' Peak. One day my face will be on there too with jiji-san and the Fourth Hokage, believe it! Though I wasn't so happy about the hike, why do we have to climb some boring mountain, even worse ride the Nekobus. But then Iruka-sensei said, "Legends' Peak is just as much a part of Konoha's history as was the Monument". I don't get it, but he says it's important so I guess I'll tag along.

"Okay Naruto, you're next." Breaking from my thoughts, I looked to see that I was the last person to get on the Nekobus. I gulped, knowing what was going to happen next. I could see that even Iruka-sensei knew what was going to happen. I hesitantly took a step forward about to enter the Nekobus when it suddenly jerked away. All the kids didn't see it coming as they all fell out of their seats. With my foot still up in the air, I looked over to Iruka seeing if he had the answer.

Iruka-sensei had his head in his hand in what I figure was disappointment. When I finally put my foot down, the other kids had gotten back up and the other teacher, Mizuki, went to calm down the Nekobus. Instantly, they started to shouting at me.

"Nice going, loser!"

"Why're you such a freak that you scare the poor Nekobus."

"You should just skip this field trip."

I simply ignored them; it wasn't anything out of the usual. Blame me for everything, yatta, yatta. It's not like I dislike the Nekobuses, it's just that they don't like me - which is weird because they like everyone! But I guess a little alone time at the Academy wasn't so bad; maybe I could plan a few pranks in advance.

I was about to turn back to the Academy when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me. Probably Mizuki trying to make me feel better or something, but I turned around to find Iruka bent and smiling down on me. "Don't worry Naruto; we've got something else for you."

I'm not sure what Iruka-sensei meant by that, but suddenly he stood back up and brought out a whistle. I watched it intensely, even as he blew through it making a high-pitch sound that no one liked. Luckily it was only a short burst, and as I recovered looking at sensei curiously, I suddenly heard a low moan high above us. I looked up to see, amazingly, a big six-legged, white bull thing flying over me, then it swung around and lands in front of the Nekobus. Behind it, I could hear the other kids oohing and awing at the thing the size of the Nekobus.

While I gawked at the thing, an old man-maybe even older than jiji-san – suddenly jumped off the bull thing; really high! But when he landed his clothing-long robes with orange and yellow and wearing some kind of wooden necklace-suddenly puffed up and stopped him from crashing. It looked so cool.

"Wow! That was awesome! How did you do that, old man?!" I started to run up to the old man as he walked to me, but then I was suddenly grabbed by my collar and jerked back. I looked over my shoulder to see Iruka, smiling though looking very irritated.

"Naruto, show some respect." He then forced me to bow to the old man with him following. I wasn't sure why I had to bow to this guy, but I didn't want to argue with sensei. Eventually he let go of me, but I continued to bow just like him, then he started to speak to me in a hush tone. "This is a monk from the Air Temple in the Wind District; he's a very important figure."

I didn't know what to say. I'm not exactly sure what a monk was or what the Air Temple place was about, but it seemed important enough from how Iruka-sensei said it. However, after Iruka had said his thing, I heard a low but cheerful chuckle in front of me. As I looked up, I could see the monk now in front of me with a warm smile. "You don't have to be so formal young ones. Please stand."

"Greetings, Monk Gyatso." Iruka was the one to speak as he stood back up straight. I quickly followed behind, giving the old man a grin trying to be friendly, and for the first time an adult smiles back at me. Who was this guy?

"Is this young Naruto?"

"Yes, and he will be sure to be on his best behavior. Right?" I looked over to Iruka, hearing him mention me, and gave him an embarrassed smile. The monk guy just seems to laugh as he extended his hand towards me, giving a warm smile. I couldn't believe it; this old guy was treating me like a normal person instead of ignoring me like what most of the adults did. Although I was a bit nervous, I didn't want to be rude so I took his hand and we shook.

"Hello, I am Gyatso, a monk from the Air Temple in the Wind District. My very large friend and I will be your transportation to Legends' Peak."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage!" I could hear the other kids from behind the giant bison thing as they snickered and belittled me like usual. I started feeling a bit depressed, but was suddenly given a pat on the back. I looked up to see the old man giving a smile and it seemed to cheer me up.

"Thank you for helping Naruto, we can't seem to get the Nekobus to either get near him."

"I am happy offering my help to such an enthusiastic young man." What the? Did I just get a compliment? I looked up to the old man wide eyed, but he only seemed to chuckle as he then led me towards the giant bison thing. I looked back to sensei, but he gave me a smile and a thumb's up, and if Iruka-sensei can trust him so can I.

"Hold on." I turned back to the old man as he stepped away from me doing a weird pose. I tilted my head confused as I watch him do unfamiliar hand motions not ninja related. Then suddenly I could feel some wind swirl up around me and begin to lift me far above the ground. I looked down as a mini tornado had surrounded by legs.

"Woah!" I looked over to the side to see the Nekobus walk around the bison giving all the others full view of what was happening. Seeing how amazed they were, I had a genius idea to fool them.

"Yeah! Check me out! Super awesome ninja skills right here! You wanna piece!"

"Na-ru-to!" I flinched hearing my name shouted out and I looked back to see Iruka-sensei looking very irritated. The old monk guy, however, seems to just be laughing as though looking like he enjoyed my antics rather than becoming irritated. I just shined my usual grin and scratched my cheek rather bashfully.

With a few arm swings from Gyatso, I found myself shifting over to the giant bull thing until I was tossed onto the large saddle that was on top of its back. As I got up rubbing my head, I noticed the old man amazingly floating down at the head of the bull. I crawled towards him stopping at the edge as I watch him grab the reigns. He then turned his head around, giving me a smile as he spoke. "Are you ready?"

"You bet!"

"Then let us fly: yip yip." I watched as the old monk shook the reigns causing the bull creature to suddenly jump up, and stayed up. I looked around seeing as we were now off the ground and heading into the sky. As I looked down back towards my class, seeing them all watch in amazement and maybe even a hint of jealously.

I turned around, right as Iruka and the other teachers began boarding the Nekobus, and watch as we climbed higher. The old guy then leaned to the side, making the bull follow with him and turned around heading the opposite direction. Honestly, I was amazed by how he could handle this thing. "Wow mister, this is so cool! How can I get one of these bull things?!"

"It is isn't it? It is a Sky Bison, young Naruto. And I'm sorry to say, but you must be a member of the Air Temple as well as an airbender to own one."

"What! Aw, man."

* * *

**(Hokage Building, Fire District: Shinobi Sub-District: Konohagakure)**

**(Time: 10:10 AM)**

"Was Naruto picked up by Monk Gyatso?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Hmm, good. I wouldn't wish for him to miss such an important field trip." In his office, located in the Fire District's Shinobi Sub-district: Konohagakure, Sarutobi Hiruzen – the Third Hokage – sat at his desk with a smile as he spoke to a man bowing to him respectfully, wearing black and grey gear and a white mask with red markings, appearing like a dog. The only real distinct characteristic of the men was his gravity defying silver hair. He was one of villages' ANBU, a group of skilled shinobi that are placed under the hokage's direct orders.

The old man smoked from his pipe a bit and spoke up, addressing the secretive ANBU shinobi before him. "Thank you, you are dismissed Dog." The man nods his head and then vanished from his spot. It was then that the old man sat back in his seat, relieved that his plan had worked. As he blew more smoke from his pipe, the Hokage thought to himself with a sense pride and joy evident in his smile. _'I'm glad my old friend could be of some help. Kami knows how much Naruto's been through.'_

However, he didn't have time to relax for long. He had a village to partially run, along with an entire district, and some unusual news had reached his ear. He had received a call from the city's Security United Committee – _'These Transponder Snails are always so unusual.'_ – concerning an illegal entry from one of the gates his shinobi were posted at. It was slightly embarrassing for him as the leader of the Fire District, especially since the illegal entry was a kid Naruto's age with rose-colored spiked hair. And much like Naruto, the boy seemed skilled in avoiding capture from his chūnin level shinobi. Last report he heard from them was that the boy had managed to slip into the forest heading further into the city. From the report, the boy seemed to be searching for someone.

He felt a bit of sorrow for the boy, one of the few times the boy spoke was that he was looking for his father. Had this boy's father come to the city for work? Or something less unsatisfying? It was the next statement that really caught his attention. He leaned back into his desk as he picked up the report from his shinobi, reading out loud the statement. "'-I'm looking for someone named Son Guro or something.' Hmm, he couldn't mean…"

Hiruzen stood up from his seat and walked over to the side, where a map of the city hung on a wall. In his hand he had the unknown shinobi's report as well as a marker and looked over the map. The old man looks at the report and marked without looking at certain locations. As he finished, he looked over where he had marked. All across his district, the X's lead further into the district, until the last location stopped only some miles from the edge of Central. "And Legends' Peak…" Located just on the border of Central and the Fire District laid the city's biggest landmark, and given the information he received from the report...

"It seems, my very old friend, you may well have a visitor soon." As the old Hokage spoke, he turned his gaze to the symbol of this city's landmark. His eyes glued to the spot as he recalled numerous memories of a unique friend he had made and had not seen in years.

* * *

**(Legends' Peak, Fire District, Dadan Family's House)**

**(Time: 10:45 AM)**

**Luffy's POV  
**

"Get out of here, you brats!" We were suddenly kicked out of the shack, after enjoying a lot of the food the bandits had prepared. Me, Sabo, and Ace landed near the forest and I looked back frustrated. Dadan had kicked us out again, just because we ate too much. She's so stingy.

"Don't come back!"

"Fine, you old hag!" I looked over to the side, Ace was back up yelling back at Dadan while Sabo looked back, fixing his hat. Me and Sabo picked ourselves up as Ace began stomping into the forest talking to us. "Sabo, Luffy, let's go."

"Alright."

"I'm still hungry, guys~."

"Luffy, you're always hungry."

"Come on, let's find some food then." Ace then began running, soon followed by Sabo with me lagging behind.

Like we did almost every day – since grandpa left me here – me and my brothers went hunting in the forest. And it was really tough too because apparently we're near some place called the 'Safari Zone', and so there are mostly things called Pokémon here. They're really cool, but we can't eat them or we'll go to jail forever. But that's no problem; I wouldn't want to eat my friend anyways.

"Aipom! (Luffy!)" I heard a familiar call and looked up in the trees to see my friend, Aipom – who I named because he kept saying that. My weird monkey friend hanged from the tree by his tail – which had a hand: awesome! – along with some other weird monkeys we made friends with.

"Aipom!"

"Hey, Chimchar."

"Come on, Mankey, we need to find some food…again." With Sabo done, speaking a bit glumly near the end, our monkey friends excitingly jumped up and down on the branch. Then all three jumped down and landed next to us, giving all of us a thumb up. I smiled back to Aipom and immediately took screaming with Aipom by my side.

"Let's go!"

"Luffy, wait up!"

"You're gonna get us in trouble with those bear things again, idiot!"

* * *

**(Legends' Peak: Legends' Peak Look-out path, Fire District)**

**(Time: 10:56 AM)**

**Zenkichi's POV  
**

"Come on now, classmates. We have yet to reach the look-out point."

"Medaka, we left the group ten minutes ago." I said, breathing heavily as I stopped a few feet behind my friend. She, Medaka, turned around and was surprised seeing that I was right. My friend then pouts as she crossed her arms and spoke disappointed.

"Such lazy classmates, it's only a simple hike."

'_That may be, but you're crazily energized.'_ In truth, the moment our class had begun hiking Medaka was already overtaking the group's pace. It was sheer willpower that I could even keep up with her. To be honest, I bet they are only a quarter of the way up the mountain.

"Then we shall wait for them at the top, staying here will only disturb other hikers." Medaka quickly declared that we continue further to the look-out, which I could see was only a few more feet away. Though the idea of other hikers would soon reach the same spot was very unlikely, I wouldn't question resting at the look-out then on the mountain path.

"Yes, let's."

"Come on Zenkichi." My hand was grabbed by Medaka's and she pulls me along as we ran up the path towards the end. I didn't fight back, knowing very much that it would be useless to try. As we neared the top, a large shadow passed over us. Both of us look up and gasped as we both saw a large white creature with six legs flying over us. While I was simply amazed by how a creature that big could fly, Medaka had already identified it.

"That's a Sky Bison!"

"Sky what?"

"Same-year Zenkichi, did you not pay attention in science class." I didn't reply. I simply look away closing my eyes as I scratched my head trying to be cool and calm. I knew Medaka was most likely pouting towards me and was about to explain whatever a sky bison was. "A sky bison is a large bull-like creature capable of flying through a power called airbending. They only live at the Air Temple in the Wind District and can only be owned by an Air Nomad. Honestly, we just learned this."

I grumbled a disliking to Medaka's attitude. I was about to counter her know-it-all attitude when I caught something. "Do you hear something?" As I looked back to Medaka, she was already way ahead of me having already picked up on what I was hearing. She was looking past me and down the path, and I soon followed looking down the path.

As Medaka and I looked down the path, I couldn't see much; nothing but the trail, the forest, and…an orange and pink dot? I blinked in surprise and looked again, making sure my eyes weren't fooling me. But when I looked again, the dots were now a bit bigger and one of them had a bit of yellow. And it was running towards them fast. "Are you seeing this, Medaka?"

"Yes, but who are they?"

"They don't look familiar."

"Ahhhhhh!" We both jumped a bit as we heard the screams of two kids about our age coming towards us. As I got a better look at the two I could see one was a boy with blonde hair and wearing orange pants and a black shirt. The other was a half-naked boy with rose colored hair, wearing a scarf. Both of them were screaming at the top of their lungs as they blindly ran up the path. And straight towards me and Medaka.

"Gah!"

* * *

All four children hurdled further up the path and into a flat area covered in grass. With a thud, the four kids crashed onto the ground with Naruto on top of Medaka and Natsu on top of Zenkichi. All four looked dazed and dizzy as they lay on the ground collapsed. It was Medaka who was the first to recover as she pushed the blonde boy off her and shouted at him. "What is the meaning of this?! Who are you? You're not one of our classmates!"

"Ugh, I feel like I hit a wall." Naruto sat up, rubbing his head in pain from colliding into another human being. Hearing Medaka speak, Naruto looked at the girl, surprised and a bit embarrassed at who he just ran into.

While Naruto was speechless, Natsu rolls off Zenkichi as both boys recovered and sat up. Natsu was the first of the two to speak, putting both hands on his head, also in pain. "Ow, what did I run into?"

"That would be me, idiot."

"Oi! What was that, Blondie?" Not liking Zenkichi's attitude, Natsu immediately glares at the other kid, looking like he was ready to fight. Likewise, Zenkichi didn't like Natsu's attitude and was just as ready to fight as he was. Sensing the incoming fight, Medaka looks over to her friend and the other boy. Ignoring the confused Naruto, Medaka shouts at her friend in a commanding voice.

"Zenkichi!"

"Cool! A fight!" The group stopped arguing as a new voice entered the argument. Everyone looked over towards where the forest started around the look-out point. Watching interestingly, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and their Pokémon companions were smirking or smiling as they stood their distance. Luffy was the one who spoke, as he seems geared up to fight as he spoke again.

"Can I join in?!"

"Who are you?" Medaka spoke up, somewhat representing the group while the others stood up, keeping their eyes on the other group questioningly. There was a mini-stare down as each person seemed intense, wondering what the other was going to do. Luffy was the first to speak, up rather clueless.

"I'm Mon-"

"Don't answer that, idiot!" Ace bopped Luffy's head, silencing him from speaking, as well as making Luffy bite his tongue. While Luffy murmured his pain out, Ace looks back to the group and shouted back at them. "It doesn't matter, you all need to leave."

"Leave? Where?"

"Here! This is our territory." Answering Naruto's question, Ace boldly claimed that this area was there's and stamped his pole on the ground in determination. Despite how serious he looked, the other group of kids was slightly confused by what he said. Only Medaka stepped up knowing better.

"You can't own the Legends' Peak Look-out Point, it's the property of Republic City, thus public property!"

"Says you, we own it now."

"That's right."

"No you don't!"

"Uhh, guys?"

"Ace, maybe we should just talk this over a bit?"

"No way! This is our spot!"

"Yeah! Let's fight!"

"You're not helping, Pinky!"

"What was that, Blondie?!"

"Guys!"

"What!" All the kids shout at Naruto, the only human currently not in the argument or trying to pick a fight. The Pokémon only seemed amused by the argument. He flinched when everyone shouted at him, making him sweat nervously. The young blond then raised his nervous hand, pointing back towards the path, giving them all a nervous twitching smile.

"W-We were being chased…"

"Huh? By what?"

"…Them!" With the group curiously asking, they of Naruto's group all followed the boy's finger as they looked down the path. They all saw what looked to be a yellow cloud heading towards them; however, on closer inspection it was far more sinister.

"Ah! Beedrill!" Most of Medaka's group screamed as they all recognized the easily agitated Bug-type Pokémon. The other group looked confused at the other kids, not sure what they were screaming about. They were shocked when they began running straight towards them. Before any of them could say anything, the swarm of Beedrill entered their view and turned towards all of the kids.

"Oh crap!" At the same moment the other group reached them, Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and the Pokémon quickly joined them in fleeing the bee-like Pokémon. All of them ran down a path into the forest, all grouped together, their previous argument obviously forgotten. The Beedrill followed the group as they would not be easily deterred from attacking the interloper and his friends.

"Why are those bugs chasing us?!"

"Ask them!"

"Ask him!" Starting with Ace's question, Medaka and Zenkichi look back at Naruto and Natsu shouting at them. It was then Naruto who then passed the blame to the pink haired boy next to him. Natsu gave the group a comically angry expression as he yells back at them.

"It's not my fault! Those stupid bugs were in my way! I gotta find somebody, dammit!"

"That doesn't mean you can anger a bunch of bees that sting: hard!" Naruto yelled back at the wild child, being frustrated by the other.

"Wait, you other guys have Pokémon, right? Doesn't that make you trainers?"

"Trainers? Ha, we're pirates in-training!" Zenkichi looks over to the youngest black haired boy as he flashed a grin towards him. The group was baffled by what Luffy had said while Sabo answers the question.

"Sorry, they just hang with us. They only attack when they really need to."

"And now doesn't count because…"

"They already left." With Medaka speaking up, Luffy's group looks back at the side of the path. There their monkey friends were waving and smiling towards them, safely sitting on a tree branch. The three boys were ticked off as they shouted at them.

"You traitors!"

"Hey! Either keep running or draw their attention!" With Naruto's shout, the group continued to run further down the path. None of them noticed anything about it being odd, all except Medaka. With her impressive memory she knew there was only one path on the mountain and she and Zenkichi were on it. There was nothing on the map she saw about a path leading off the look-out point. But for the moment it didn't matter as long as she and the group could escape the painful stings of the dual Poison/Bug-types. Still, she couldn't help but wonder.

'_Where does this path lead?'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A: Yo! Here's the starting point! What will our heroes get themselves into? Only next chapter will tell.**

**Excalibur: Fool! I already know what will happen next. It reminds me of my youth back in-**

**A: (-_-) Who invited Excalibur…?**

**Excalibur: Fool! I invited myself. For what story wouldn't have the great me in it.**

**A: This one might if you piss me off enough.**

**Excalibur: Ah, rage. It reminds me of long ago…**

**Ajimu: Yes, yes, continue.**

**A: Argh! Of course only you would be able to listen with your trillions of Abnormalities! Just list the characters Mister Popo.**

**Mister Popo: (^^;) This chapter's animes are as follows;**

**Naruto/Shippuuden: Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka, Naruto, Mizuki, Sarutobi Hiruzen **

**Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel**

**One Piece: Monkey D. Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Dadan**

**Medaka Box: Medaka Kurokami, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi**

**My Neighbor Totoro: Nekobus**

**Pokémon: Aipom, Mankey, Chimchar**

**Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood: Bradley (voice only)**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender: Monk Gyatso **

**A: Yosh! That's all from us, especially with Excalibur hear telling his life story, so until next time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
